Faint Memories
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: "The man in black slowly approached me, the dark gun still pointed at him. He hadn't screamed when they shot his leg. He kept quiet, asking me to stay quiet. However, I couldn't see his violet eyes anymore, my mind filled with nothing but red. "Where is Pandora?" Someone asked right next to me, but my eyes didn't move. They… they had shot him. " Fem ShinXKid. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan.**

**Words: 2 129**

**A/N: What to do when you plot bunny attacks you? Find some time and write a damn one-shot to put it to rest. XD Enjoy!**

**p.s in italic, memories.**

* * *

The blood slowly fell down, running down my skin. I could feel it. I could smell it. I could see it.

_"Hi! My name is Kuroba Kaito"_

The bright red tolled my judgment, consumed by thoughts, and destroyed my confidence. And all I could do was look, frozen in my seat as they slowly approached him. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream… All I could do was watch.

_"What are you doing here?" A small boy with messy dark hair and enigmatic violet eyes smiled to me, extending a red rose my way that appeared out of nowhere._

The man in black slowly approached me, the dark gun still pointed at him. He hadn't screamed when they shot his leg. He kept quiet, asking me to stay quiet. However, I couldn't see his violet eyes anymore, my mind filled with nothing but red. "Where is Pandora?" Someone asked right next to me, but my eyes didn't move. They… they had shot him.

_The small boy laughed, wiping away my transparent tears. "Don't worry. I will help you find them." He promised and I smiled a bit, holding the red rose near my heart. It was pleasant to have it with me… and he promised to help me find my parents. "Like I said, I am Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."_

"Answer!" Someone slapped me, waking me from my madness. As my eyes slowly made their way to my captors face, I fought against the desire to cry like a little girl. Everything would be alright… Haibara and FBI would arrive soon and help us… No one would die, no one.

"I... don´t know…" I whispered, being slapped once again. Kid tried to stand up, saying something I couldn´t hear when they punched him once again, and he fell down. "I really don't know!" I still tried to lie. However, as soon as the gun was pointed at him once again, this time at his head, I couldn't keep it anymore.

"Are you sure?" The man named Snake smirked. I knew he would love to kill Kid… "I will give you a minute to think about it." Shifting my gaze to Kid, who just shook his head, I felt panicking. I couldn't… no, I wouldn't let him get shot. If they killed him…. No, that was the last thing I could allow.

_"Kudo Shinichi." I said, smiling a bit more as we made out way through the amusement park. "My name is Shinichi."_

"I… I will tell you…" I whispered, ignoring the terrified look Kid gave me. "But only if he walks out alive from this." Snake looked at me and at him, most probably considering the circumstances. After all, he really wanted to kill him. "This is my only condition."

_Looking up surprising at the thief dressed in white, I couldn't help but think he was pretty handsome. Even with that annoying monocle and hat, there was no way I wouldn't notice it. That is, until he smirked and started talking to me. "Kaitou Kid…" I whispered, smirking a little bit too. If he was as good as I had been told, than this would be fun._

"I got it." Snake stated, sighing as he windrow his gun. "I guess I will have to look for another opportunity to kill him…" There were four man in the room counting with Snake. I was tied to a chair, thou I was just about to get free. And Kid was laying in the floor bleeding from his left leg, his face also messed a bit. His lips was bleeding and he had a black eye… In other words, he wasn't in a good condition.

Snake had ambushed us when we were talking on the roof after his last heist. And surprisingly he took me too, who knows how knowing I knew the location of Pandora… Sighing slightly, I looked around for a weapon or something. I had my watch but it was all… Kid could probably knock one of them out, but two would remind. Plus, Snake had a gun…

"Now…" As the dark and ugly figure approached me, an evil smirk on his stupid face, I couldn't help but gulp. "Won't you tell me where is Pandora?"

_"Time out, Tantei-chan! Time out!" Kid yelled, cornered against a wall because of my soccer balls. Smirking, I slowly made my way closer to him. That idiot kept calling me Tantei-chan, even thou I already got my teen form back… However, as soon as I reached him, he smirked and a smoke bomb exploded._

_Covering my eyes, I tried to run back. Nevertheless, something caught my arms and soon I saw held in an embrace. At first I tried to fight back, feeling my face heat up and hear beat faster. However, he just held me with more strengths. Giving up, I let myself enjoy it. After all, I hadn't seen that idiot for almost a month now, because of the school work I had to catch up with._

"I will, but let him go first." Snake smirked, saying no as he approached even more, standing right in front of me. His smirk sure was annoyed, and I felt the need to kick him in the balls. Yet, I managed to stop myself, knowing it would lead to no good.

_Kid looked back at me, the red gem in his head shining a bit. However, I couldn't care less about the gem. He had this sad and disappointed look on his face, not even trying to hide it. He knew I could read him like a book, so why try?_

_Taking a few steps towards him, I sat down at the edge of the roof. He knew my secret, so maybe it was time for me to know his. The task-force was sleeping soundly at the hall, so it gave us about three hours to talk about everything. As he sat down near me, placing his hand on top of mine, I knew it was time._

"Ok, ok, I will…" I sighed, looking down a bit. He approached me even more, and I knew that was the only opportunity I would get. My arms were free, and he was close for me to reach him. Plus, his shock would play to my advantage.

Suddenly reaching forward, my hands flying toward the gun he had been holding, Snake leaped back. Not in time however, as I managed to reach the gun. As we fought for a moment, both of us trying to gain advantage, I heard someone fall down. But at that moment I didn't pay much attention.

Kicking Snake in the stomach, the gun fell down and I leaped for it. However, something caught my long brown hair and I screamed, as Snake pulled it. Falling down, I used the tranquilizer to put one more person out of the game, noticing for the first time Kid had taken care of the other two already.

_We sat at the roof for hours, me talking about my school while he told me about his dad from time to time. It was nice, sitting so close to each other without having to worry. I knew why he stole, and I forgave him for that. He knew why I lied, and he accepted it._

_As we looked at each other, Pandora lying right next to me, I smiled a bit. He reminded me of someone, at least those enigmatic violet eyes did. They were hypnotic, and soon I felt myself being drawn to them. Our faces were so close, our lips almost touching. However, before something happened, the task force opened the door and he flew away, taking Pandora with him._

Now it was only me, Kid and Snake standing, the last one holding a gun which had only one bullet left. And for some reason I knew he would shot me. Taking the chances, I run left. There was a ball in the ground, who knows how it got there; and I was wearing the especially shoes Hakase had created for me once again.

Snake tried to shot, but I had managed to put it on the safe mode before it had fallen down. I kicked the ball, and he shot again. He fell down, but so did I. After all I was right. He had shot at me, that stupid bastard. "Shinichi!" Kaito shouted, trying to reach me fast. The blood was slowly running down my arm, and I smiled weakly.

"It only gazed my arm, don't worry." I lied smoothly, trying to keep awake. The bullet pierced my left arm, and I could feel it still there. And as I expected, he didn't buy it.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" He shouted once again, panicking a bit. He had lost a lot of blood, and yet he was worried about me. Smiling even more, I head the shouts coming downstairs. Recognizing that voice as Jodie´s, I sighed and pointed at the window.

"Go!" He blinked at me, suddenly confused. "Stupid, the FBI is coming… What will happen if they find you here? Especially dressed as Kid?" He blinked again, and I wondered if he was going that on purpose. "They are approaching… Go!"

Standing up, still worried, he slowly approached the window. Damn, sometimes he could be such a pain. I already said I was alright, didn't I? "GO!" I yelled, and he took off. Rolling my eyes, I noticed the can of oil and sticks. There was blood on the ground, and not all was mine.

Knocking the can so it would fall near the place Kid had been, I cleaned it out and set on fire. The FBI was there already, so they would get everyone out of there safely. Everything would be alright…

As I thought so, my mind drifted away and for the first time I noticed my own wound. After all, I was wrong. It was a little bit more serious than I thought at first… The bullet managed to hit my vein… so…

Before I managed to conclude something, I fell unconscious.

* * *

Looking at the sleeping figure, I let my eyes close for a moment in relief. She had been at a critical state for some time, as she lost a lot of blood and inhaled some smoke. The FBI sure moved slowly sometimes…

I managed to escape easily from there, as no one was expecting that someone flew away. My mom and Jii took care of me, and I just needed to eat a lot to regain blood. However, there was no way I would stay home while she laid at a hospital… And so I left to find her, only to find out she was in critical state.

_"Mom, I´m going to the amusement park!" I yelled as I run out, knowing Aoko would kill me if I was late. Even thou she was only six, she sure knew how to yell at people… As soon as I got there, I started to look for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, I noticed there was this girl around my age crying._

_She sure was cute in her dark red dress, her long brown slightly-wavy hair tied in two ponytails. Her eyes were blue as the sky, or the sapphire father had showed the day before. Approaching her, I couldn't let her cry like that. It was wrong, and she was so cute that a smile would fit her way better._

_"Hi. My name is Kuroba Kaito!"_

Waking up, I looked around, my eyes finally resting on the sleeping figure. She was the girl I had met, and feel in love with; that day. Even though she changed a bit, her blue eyes reminded the same. As well as that kind of wavy hair with the cute cowlick… And even then, she was cute. Or more like beautiful.

I kept watching her, who knows for how long, until her eyes opened. Two sapphires started at nothing a bit confused, before the memories hit her and she tried to move her arm. "Au!" She exclaimed, starting to laugh right away.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, worried something happened. Could she have hit her head somewhere? As she looked at me, smirking who knows why, her good arm raised up to grab my collar. And before I knew it, our lips were touching, as we kissed. And I must admit, she was pretty good at it.

When she finally let me go, I just kept looking at her stunned. That smirk was still there, and she allowed me to regain control. Then, with my poker-face in place, I smirked back, making a red rose appear.

"Hi. My name is Kuroba Kaito."

* * *

A/N: Damn you plot bunny... He knows when to attack me... -.- and here I was writing something else...

I hope you enjoyed it, and that it really weird (we all know it is a bit weird)... This idea kind of attacked me and I just wrote it... Sorry if they are a lit out of character but I like it this way too. Once again, a female shin-chan. XD

Review, fav & follow! Thanks for everything.

Kaggami-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:I dont own Detective Conan!**

**Words: 3 528**

**A/N: So... because of _someone´s _review, I ended up writing more than one chapter... This happens before the events in the first one, and it is in first person too... First Shinichi´s point of view, then Kaito´s. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" A small boy with messy dark hair and enigmatic violet eyes smiled to me, extending a red rose my way that appeared out of nowhere._

_I blinked a few times, the tears stopping from rolling down as I tried to understand how he did it. He smiled a bit more, and I took the rose without thinking. It had no thorns, and somehow it felt almost real. "I… I am looking for my parents…" I mumbled, looking down._

_The people around us moved hurriedly, most of them trying to reach the rides before they were full. It had been my idea to go to an amusement park, as it was a rare chance both of my parents were at home… And yet, I got lost._

_The small boy laughed, wiping away my transparent tears. "Don´t worry. I will help you find them." He promised and I smiled a bit, holding the red rose near my heart. It was pleasant to have it with me… and he promised to help me find my parents. _

_"Like I said, I am Kuro…Ka… Nice to meet you."_

A pair of deep-blue eyes opened as I woke up from my dream, my sleepy eyelashes threatening to close at any moment. If it were my choice, I would have preferred to keep dreaming… I really wondered who that little boy was, as I had the feeling I had meet him somewhere. Well, at least his eyes were really similar to an idiotic thief I knew.

Yawning a bit, I stood up slowly, looking at the clock. It had been a while since I turned back to my real body. A month I think… That´s right, the high school detective Kudo Shinichi was back, alive and kicking. Not that I got any chance to anything similar to a detective´s job in the last month, as I had too many things to catch up too… One of them was school…

Sighing as I remembered it was a school day, I made my way towards my kitchen not in the mood. After all, going to school was getting annoyed with all the attention I have been getting. The teachers didn't allow me to skip, calling my phone and my parents if I wasn't at school by time; worried something happened to me.

Mouri Ran, my best friend since childhood, was the same. Threatening to kick my ass every time I tried to snick out to attend a case or something, she didn't allow me to be alone for a second. I could understand why, as I went missing for almost two years, but there was no need to react that way…

The police officers were the same, trying to keep me out of cases even when I begged them to let me help. That´s right… I begged… Somehow, after I got back to my real body, the cases around me seemed to stop. I had wondered why that happened… until I found out that detective Sato and detective Takagi were being forced by Ran to warn her every time a murder happened near my location …

Not that I didn't appreciate what she did. I truly loved her and could see her point but… After one month of inactivity, having to worry only about school, my brain was dead and I wished something fun and exciting would happen. Not even playing chess with Haibara seemed to be enough anymore… and notice that she was a hard opponent to beat.

Sighing once again, as I finally got ready for school, I allowed my gaze to stare at the old newspaper on my living room. The organization, or most part of it, had been taken down. I won't tell how, I wont tell when… but they were gone.

Akai killed Gin, in case you are wondering; Boss was in a high-level-security prison in USA; and Vermouth disappeared from the face of the earth. Or at least it was what FBI though… I knew where she was, but we had a deal and that information was going with me to the grave.

"Shinichi, hurry!" I heard Ran call from the front door, as she probably used the key I had given her ages ago. "You know we can't be late!" As she yelled again, I resisted the urge to sigh. Maybe it was time to take the key away…

"I´m coming!" I yelled back, garbing my school bag and running down towards her. I was bored; I needed something exciting to do… And what was better than escape from school and walk around the Beika streets while trying to find something interesting? Smirking a bit, I knew that day would be great.

Ok, I admit it… I never thought ditching school would be so hard. Even escaping from kidnappers was easily! And notice that I got kidnaped a lot of time… Stupid Ran, stupid school… Could it be that she read my mind somehow? Now that would explain why teachers kept following me around. I wasn't even allowed to touch any chemistry equipment!

"This is it!" I said all out sudden, as my English teacher started to follow me. They had their life, right? So why didn't they just enjoy it and let me be?

Glaring at my teacher for some second, I started to run toward the exit. She was rather old, so there was no way she could run that fast. "If it is her…" I thought, but Lady Luck sure hated me. As a strange alarm sounded through the school, I cursed Vermouth… Why did she have to become the principal?

Ups… Ok, I admit it… Vermouth, under the name of Christy Kudo, my supposed aunt; became the principal of our school. And guess what her favorite hobby is? That´s right, messing with me… I should have just given her the stupid Apotoxin and ditched her somewhere…

"Kudo, stop right here!" One of the Physical Education teachers appeared out of nowhere, trying to catch me. The feeling of understanding assaulted me for a moment, before the resentment came back. Yea, I really should have done that.

"I want out!" I yelled back, changing my course of actions, as I entered a classroom. Jumping down the second floor also looked good in such a situation. Especially since there was a tree near the window in that room. "I have the freedom to skip class whenever I want!" I added, trying to open the window quickly.

It was been only faint, but I had heard Ran´s voice. And everyone knew what that meant… If I was caught, she would lecture me who knows how long, before punishing me as if I was a child. And for some reason, maybe because I had been a child for two years; I couldn´t talk back.

The window opened, and I smiled, jumping towards the tree without thinking twice. I needed some time alone, preferably near a crime scene. Or maybe at a certain magician´s heist…

Now that I thought about it, I haven't seen him for a while too… He kept doing his heist from time to time, but I never had time to attend one. "If I remember right…" I mumbled as I slowly climbed down the tree, ignoring the enraged Ran who yelled at me through the window. "He will have a heist today…"

Smirking, I quickly run away, knowing exactly where I would head next. Ran may be worried about me, but she would never skip class… So that meat one thing: a full afternoon just for myself! That meant I could search the heist note, get some gadgets and attend the heist! "I can't wait!"

* * *

The full moon brightly shone on the dark sky as I looked at it through the thick glass of the museum, wondering what was I even doing there…. It was almost ten o´clock now, and tomorrow I had an important test I needed to study. Not that I would really study, but a good night of sleep never killed anyone.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kuroba Kaito and the Magician of the Moonlight, also known as Kaitou Kid. I attend the last hear of high school in one of the Ekoda schools along with my best friend Aoko and some other people I know. I am a magician, and I wish to become great as my dad was.

But moving back to that day, I just kept staring out of the window, not in the mood to do the heist. Actually, I had been feeling down for a month, as my heist stopped being interesting. It´s true that I kept messing with the task force, and entertained my guests… But it was different without Tantei-chan.

Furthermore, I missed the rush of running away from her, trying to outwit her and trap her in one of my traps. It never worked, but I always tried. After all, I really wanted to look at her face once she realized she had been tricked…

Ok, ok, I knew why she kept missing my heist, I really did; but… that didn't stop me from feeling lonely. She was busy trying to put her life on track once again, and Kaitou Kid wasn't part of it… However, I really wished she would just appear before me with those majestic eyes…

Damn, even inspector noticed Kid had been depressed, as he actually gave me life and woman advices. I know, right? THAT inspector, who only thought about catching me all the time, actually gave me advises. We talked for a while, almost in the same way I talked to Tantei-chan sometimes; as I explained my reason for being down.

"There is one girl who hadn't been attending my heist…" I had said with a lonely face. "I know she is busy with school and all… But sometimes I wonder if she even remembers I am still waiting…"

Honestly, even now I´m not sure why I told him that, but he actually tried to lift my spirit up, giving me advices. And it almost helped, ALMOST; as I was less depressed. After all, he had printed my latest heist note in the newspaper for her to see…

"Kaito, I see you are here." The man in question, Inspector Nakamori; appeared with a huge smile. That meant one only thing: he thought he had found a way to catch Kid. Nodding in recognition, I allowed my eyes to travel through the huge and crowded room. So many people had showed up in the Beika museum just because of my heist…

Smirking a bit, I allowed my eyes to rest of a rather cute girl with long brown hair. She wore a white tunic, dark comfortable leggings and long dark boots. She rested against one of the walls, slowly looking around the room almost the same way I have been doing. And then, our eyes met.

I literary froze, staring at those cold sapphire eyes. I knew them so well; I would never miss them in a crowd or mistake them for other. They were her eyes… they were Tantei-chan´s eyes.

We started at each other, my heart beating like crazy who knows why, I wasn't a girl after all; until she smirked and looked away. That´s right… She smirked! It never was a good sign, NEVER! That meant a lot, and when I say a lot I am a LOT, trouble! Plus, I wasn't ready for her appearance, not physically nor mentally. What was she doing there?

"Is something wrong?" Inspector´s voice called me back to reality, as I noticed I was about to storm towards her and… k… and do something! Shacking my head, both to answer him and to get rid of black thoughts, I slowly looked in her direction once again. She sure was pretty…

"Who is that?" I innocently asked, pointing at her. The last time I checked, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her friends. Actually, she spent her time home most of times, or in hospital, as her body was somewhat weak. She never told me why, and I hadn't had time to investigate, as she always caught me in the wrong moments…

"Kudo Shinichi." Inspector stated, leaning against the wall. "She used to be pretty famous some years ago, but then she got involved with something and disappeared from the map… She asked to attend today's heist…" As he sighed, I looked at him with a confused expression. "That girl is pretty scary… She actually dared to threaten a police officer… She said that she would burn my house if I didn't let her attend, and then she would make it look like I was the one who burnt it…"

At that statement, I wasn't sure if I should be crying or laughed, since I could clearly picture her doing something like that when she was angry. "From what I heard, her friends were worried about her health and afraid she gets herself involved in something bad again…"

"Hmmm…" It was all I managed to say, as my eyes flew her way once again. She sure looked a little bit skinny; thou the tunic hid it pretty well. However, my mind was too busy admiring her to pay attention to it. She was gorgeous, with those eyes and long hair… "Ok, time to go back to reality…" I mumbled slowly, in time to notice as she turned around once again.

She was smiling. Smiling, not smirking. I blinked a few times, bewitched by that sigh. "Beautiful…" I whispered, as she pointed up at the roof, and turned around to walk away. That meant two things: first, she knew I was Kid, (god how did she manage to spot me every time?); and second, she would be waiting for me upstairs.

As a huge smile formed on my bored face, I couldn't help but feel better. I would see her up close that day! And maybe we would talk like we always did! And maybe I could tell her that I like... Blushing a bit, I sighed slightly. What was I thinking, with a heist closing in? I needed to pay attention… Pay a lot attention; otherwise, I could make many mistakes…

However, that did stop me from smirking like an idiot all though the heist, scaring the hell of out the inspector. The moment he saw my smirk, he started to look around like a crazy man, worried I prepared some kind of ridiculous prank.

To be honest, I really did prepare one… but since Shin-chan appeared, and I was in better mood; there was no need to use it. Running towards the roof, after making sure the task force wouldn´t be able to follow me for at least an hour, I smirked even more. I missed her so much… if only she knew how much I missed her…

"What took you so long?" A strange yet familiar voice asked out of nowhere as soon as I opened the roof door, her tall figure appearing against the full moon. She was smiling slightly, and there was amusement in her blue eyes. For a moment, I forgot how to breath, hypnotized by her figure.

"I needed to play with inspector, no?" In the end, it was all I managed to mumble, as I closed, and locked, the door behind me. How could she look so perfect even with her hair in a mess? Damn, I really needed to calm down. Not seeing her for a whole month made my self-control decrease substantially. All I wanted was to catch her and kiss…

"Stupid!" As she stated that, and sat down at the edge, I couldn´t help but follow her with my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I wont be able to play with you today…" With a motion, she called me to sit with her. And as a loyal puppy, I did exactly what she told me, sitting near her. For a moment, I even forgot that I was a thief and she was a detective…

"You won't? You know, I am pretty angry you left me hanging for a whole month…" I smirked my signature grin, trying to calm down my heart as I put my best poker face to use. After all, it would be pretty awkward if she took notice of my nervousness…

She sighed slightly, her eyes facing the moon. "Sorry, I've been busy… You know, school, hospital, pretending to be a good girl… I would have attended your heist sooner, if it wasn't for the fact that apparently, I am grounded…"

Trying to repress my laughed at her annoyed expression, I allowed my eyes to rest at her face. After all, it only was proper manners to look at someone as you talk. There were no second intentions aside from courtesy… And anyway, I don't think I would be able to look at something else. "You´re grounded? Now that are news!"

She turned around, suddenly angry and a bit… embarrassed?, she hit me slightly. "Idiot." Sighing, I noticed she was avoiding my gaze. Maybe at some other time, I would have felt hurt… but then I was happy just talking to her, so I let it slid. "It´s just that everyone is worried about me, since when I came back I was really similar to a walking corpse… However, after a month it is starting to get annoying…"

"I understand their feelings…" I mumbled, sighing slightly. "But if you are here, that means you are off the hook?" She froze for a moment, and then looked at my with a apologizing smile. "Don't tell me you run away? You know, that will only make them angry…"

She laughed, and then lifted her arm, holding the white diamond I has stolen some moment ago. "This sure is pretty…" I started at her for a second, before something hit me.

"What?" I yelled confused. "How did you get it?" I was sure I had put it in my jacket… so what was she doing with it? However, she didn't answer me, her eyes widened in shock and the mouth slightly opened. "What is it now?"

"Pandora…" she mumbled, and I froze, my hand rushing to grab the diamond with no ceremony. I´m pretty sure I was rude, but she said nothing, allowing me to look at the diamond through the moonlight. And guess what?

She was right… inside of the beautiful white diamond, a red stone shone brightly. "I… I found it…" My lips mumbled, while my brain focused in something different. The reason for my father's dead… I found it; I found the cursed jewel. "Time to destroy it!"

"No, wait!" Shinichi yelled stopping me in time as I almost smashed it. "We can use it to get Snake!" You may think that would enough for me to understand what she wanted to do with it… However, my mind was blank as all I could think off was smashing that gem, so I just blinked stupidly at her.

Sighing, she continued. "If he wants that gem, we can use it to get him. FBI is trying to locate him, as he betrayed the organization and disappeared; but they had no clues to go with… so, if you announce that tomorrow is your last heist, he will come running!"

Damn, that discovery must have really fried my brain, since I still looked at her without getting a thing. Surprising her anger, she kept talking. "If it is your last heist, that means you found Pandora… and since he wants Pandora, he will come after you and FBI with catch him." As she smirked, most probably calling me idiot in her head, I sighed.

"I got, so stop insulting me…" As I looked at the jewel once again, I showed into her surprised arms. "Keep it… otherwise I will destroy it before you know it…" I don't know why, but she stated to laugh all out suddenly, hiding it from my eyes in the small purse she had been carrying.

For a second there, I realized I hadn't been behaving like Kid at all… I didn't say hello to her, nor given her the rose I had prepared just in case… Oh, wait… I forgot it at home, near all the other roses… "Hmm… if you tomorrow receive a huge amount of roses, it wasn't from me…" I stated blushing slightly, and before she had the chance to say a thing, I move to the next topic, asking her about school.

She looked at me, a bit confused, and sighed. She quickly forgot about it, complaining about her new director and the fact that the teachers were kind of stalking her. And so, who knows when or why, my hand made its way to hers, as I gently took her hand. She said nothing, and I relaxed a bit.

For some reason, it felt natural to be with her, hold her hand and talk. It was as we knew each other since childhood, and I love it. If it was for her, I would do everything. As long as she was happy, I would become anyone.

* * *

A/N: In the end, I wrote more than I thought I would... XD Next one should be up next week, dont know when... XD In case you are wondering, my school is going well, as I survived the first week... But it´s been hard to write, since I come back tired everyday and only want to sleep... -.- But as someone said, if you like doing something, you will do it even when you are feeling the worst XD.

Hope you enjoyed it. I´m planing on making two or three more, so look forward to it!

Kaggami-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 1 653**

**A/N: Sorry, I´ve been busy with school and with updating my main so I kind of had no time for this... and as you can see, it is shorter... However, I will make the next one really BIG XD Enjoy**

* * *

The morning had started really well for Kuroba Kaito, who headed out to Beika as soon as he finished eating breakfast his mother, who came back from her long trip; had prepared for him. The violet eyes teen with messy black hair smirked a bit, juggled three balls in his hands without even noticing as he thought about what he was about to do. If his childhood friend knew, he would be long dead…

That´s right. Kuroba Kaito, the infamous magician of Ekoda high school and the nightmare of every Ekoda resided, was going to do something kind of illegal… He was going to stalk his Tantei-kun, AKA Kudo Shinichi! Now that she was back to her usual body, and missed a month full of his heist, Kaito felt a need to figure out how she lived her everyday life.

When she was still Conan, he had tried to stalk her once… It did not end well, but he didn't really care. It had been kind of disturbing seeing her behave like a little child. The only time she smiled sweetly to him was when he was in huge trouble… Shivering a bit, he tried to erase that day from his mind. Not that it was easy…

Anyway, he was going to stalk her all day, hopefully finding something he still didn't know about her. For the time being, he had stopped doing heists, since she asked some time to arrange everything with FBI. So with the lack of heists, he felt even more depressed for not being able to see her. After all, one full week without heists wasn't fun at all…

In addition, he had to admit she was really pretty… Honestly, it was somewhat hard to find a person who wouldn´t find her attractive. She had a beautiful face, gorgeous blue eyes, long dark eyelashes… Concluding, she was hot.

"Are you going out or not?" A person right behind him inquired, and he quickly run out of the bus. The school was about to start, and he needed to find someone who went to her class. He would ask politely, (with the sleeping gas), to change places with him. Tantei would never expect him to spy on her while pretending to be her classmate, so he thought he could manage it for one day.

Checking the list he had stolen jus the night before, (yea he really missed his heist…), he found the perfect candidate. A tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes who was always alone at class because he was unable to make friends. Moreover, his seat was at the black, what meant that he could stare all he wanted at Tantei!

As the class started, Kaito disguises as Abe Haru, quickly went to his seat, trying really hard not to stand out. However, it was kind of difficult, as many people seemed to make fun of him as he walked to his seat. Kaito just ignored them, his eyes looking for the blue-eyed detective. He knew she would be there soon, but that didn't stop him from sweating.

Would she figure it out? If she did, what would she do? It´s not like she could use her soccer balls to attack him as usual, nor her stun watch, since it would look strange. However, there was still Ran. She could ask her childhood friend to knock him out and then take her revenge…

His heart betting fast, possible scenarios running through his head, he silently sighed when the door opened, and she appeared. Just one sigh of her was all it took for his heart to stop for a moment, beating even after that. Tantei was even more beautiful than he remembered…

Frowning a bit, Shinichi made her way to her seat. It was obvious she was angry for some reason, and it didn't take Kaito long to find out, as an annoyed Ran also came inside. They even refused to look at each other… However, at that moment Kaito was too busy glaring at all male classmates to bother.

As soon as Tantei entered, all faces turned her way. Some blushed, other sighed dreamily like girls… and his heart tightened for some reason, as he fought against the desire to put them all to sleep. How dared they look at HIS Tantei with those eyes full of love? She was his, not theirs!

Nevertheless, he knew he would be dead if he did so. She was too smart some times, quickly connecting the sudden sleepiness with Kaitou Kid. Therefore, he just swallowed those strange feeling, and sighed. Well, at least she didn't seem to even notice them, texting someone on her phone.

Now that he paid attention, why did she look so angry? In addition, she refused to talk to Ran, hiding her phone every time someone tried to take a look. "It´s a private matter." She said once, her face going darker and darker. However, he had no time to think about it, as the teacher came in and started the class.

The minutes slowly passed as nothing stayed in his head, his whole attention on Tantei. For some reason, she seemed more bored than usual… At least enough to scribble in her notebook paying no attention to the math teacher. For a moment there, he expected her to be yelled at. However, the teacher just ignored her…

That kind of reminded him of how his teachers ignored him every time he was too quiet, most probably fearing he would prank them. Despite the similarity, Tantei wasn't a magician and would never prank her teachers. So, why did they just let her be? Could it be related to the serious face she had been making?

"Hmm…." Mumbling, his thoughts lost in that mystery, he hadn't notice when the bell rung and almost everyone went out of the room. He was no detective, but he had some theories. And neither of them was pretty.

"What are you doing?" The well-known voice sounded through the room, as Kaito´s now brown eyes shot up surprised. There she was, right in front of him, holding a bunch of book staring at him confused. "We have to change classes." She added, and Kaito blushed.

Damn, he had been staring at her for too long… Apologizing, he quickly grabbed the same books she had been holding, standing up. "I wasn't paying attention…" He mumbled receiving a rather real laugh from her.

"I know what you mean… Sometimes you can't help but drift away at classes." Blinking a few times, Kaito joined her towards their next classroom, a little bit contradicted. "There was one time I completely forgot I was doing an exam, and almost failed."

He joined her laugh, wondering if she always was like that at school. The Tantei he knew was someone who didn't laugh often, only when she was with her closest friends. It had been hard to make her laugh when she was near him, so why was it so easy when he was someone else? He didn't like that. He didn't like at all.

"By the way Haru, did finish read the book? I completely forgot I have to give it back soon…" Now Kaito was angry. So she and this Haru person were close enough to lend books to each other? How could she get so close with someone beside him?

"N-no… I almost finished it…" He had no idea what kind of book it was, and he didn't care. It took all his will power not to start yelling at her. "I should finish it by tomorrow, Kudo-san." No matter what kind of book it was, if it had been lend by her then there was no way it was easy to read.

As her eyes narrowed for a moment, Kaito feared he had been discovered. After all, why else would she glare at him? "What did I say? You can call me Shinichi." As she opened the door to the class, she didn't notice Kaito´s open mouth nor the fact that he had frozen.

They called each other by name? Why? From when? How did that happen? It´s true that he hadn't seen her for a while nor knew what really happened at her school, but they had talked to each other and she hadn't mentioned that guy at all. So… could it be they were dating? No, no, no, no… He would never allow anyone but him to date her! NEVER.

"Haru, hurry up!" Shinichi´s voice called from inside the room, and Kaito´s body started to work on autopilot as his mind stopped working. He was devastated, heart-broken… and at the same time furious… Sitting down near her, as she called him with an irresistible smile, something clicked in his head.

If they were dating then… that would explain why everyone started to bully him all out sudden. From the looks he had seen, it was obvious the boys treated Shinichi as someone special. A goddess or something. Therefore, it wouldn't be strange if they started to bully who ever went out with Tantei…

"Stupid brain, stop it!" He thought sighing loudly. "She hadn't said a thing yet… You must be imagining things…" Yes, he needed to calm down… Jumping to conclusions never was a good thing. However, his mind didn't pay attention to his words at all, as all he could imagine was those two kissing…

Shaking his head, which gained him a couple of confused glances his classmates, Kaito made a decision. He would throw a heist that night and demand the truth. And if she really did date him, he would make Haru´s life so miserable he would move town. And then Tantei would be all his…

If it wasn't for his strange thoughts, Kaito would have noticed the strange smirk pasted on Shinichi´s face, who just couldn't help but show it. Honestly, sometimes boys were so simple…

* * *

A/N: Our teachers decided it would be nice to bombard us with work... And I, as an idiot as I am, also thought it would be fun to do an online course... -.- so my time suddenly decreased exponentially... And the result was this... -.-

Oh, and when I started to write I completely forgot it was supposed to be first person... and then I was too lazy to change XD

Assasin8: Yes, it is... This one too, though it is a little bit closer. :)

Stardustadventurer: Yey, a new face XD Nice too meet you. *bow* Thank you for liking the story.

Well, hope you wont get disappointed and see you next time!

Kaggami-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan!**

**Words: 2 300**

**A/N: Do you remember that I said the chapter would be long... well, forget it... I never said that... IM SORRY... Enjoy... **

* * *

_Tonight, at 22.33, _

_I will come to take the Red Tear._

_Kaito Kid _

Staring at the rather simple note, Nakamori-keibu couldn't help but feel insulted at such thing. Kid had been gone for a week, and now when he finally returned, he send that kind of annoying heist-note… Could he be insulting them? No, he liked to play with them, sometimes too much; but he never really insulted them. So, why? Why was the notice so simple? Sighing frustrated, he stared at the detective teen who asked to attend the heist that night.

Actually, it had been after hers last, and first, visit that Kid stopped steeling. She looked better now, but Inspector was still apprehensive on letting her in. If something happened to her, Megure would have his head, or heart if he felt like it... However, she threatened him again… and he somehow knew she was capable of burning his house and making it seem like he did it.

The teen was unusually happy that day, as a long and too big for her shirt covered her small body frame. Honestly, that shirt was like two or three sized larger than what she normally used... A pair of dark jeans covered her skinny legs, and Inspector smiled a bit as he noticed that she looked healthier... Well, the last time he saw her, she looked more like a corpse or a doll than a human being... That paleness was too much, even for someone who was usually pale.

Sighing frustrated, he turned around to face Kaito, who glared at the red jewel on the display irritated. Even when Inspector had given him a call, the teen already sounded pretty irritated. Now, he was even more, who knows why... "Is something wrong?" Nakamori asked, noticing the teen was too serious. By now, he would have said something to lighten up the extremely serious mood which seemed to shallow the room… However, that never happened, as the teen kept glaring at nothing, getting more and more annoyed.

"Yes, everything is alright, keibu." Smirking a bit, Kaito said that he had to go now, walking out of the room slowly. Shaking his head, Nakamori wondered what was wrong. Even his lies were easier to see through then normally. Not that Kaito lied a lot… or at least it what was he tried to believe in. Now that he looked at the second teen again, the Kudo kid, she had been smirking for a while who knows why. And smirking like a mad man… Damn, the teens those days were so hard to figure out!

As the clock showed 22.33, the lights suddenly came out. The darkness quickly took over the room, and everyone tensed. It usually meant only one things: Kid was already there. "Turn on the alternative power!" Inspector yelled, but no light appeared, everything still in the same darkness.

"He destroyed the generators!" Someone yelled, and Inspector frowned frustared. Kid was going all out that day... As Nakamori moved forward to protect the jewel, the lights suddenly came on again, the white cladded thief standing on top of the display case with a huge smile.

"Good night, inspector." The thief said, the Red Tear glowing gently in his gloved hand. The room froze, all eyes on him. "Thank you so much for holding this amazing heist for me, but I must say I didn't come here for you…" As Inspectors face grew confused, Kid smirked even more. Yes, that heist was for her, and not for them... A smoke bomb exploded somewhere, and before they knew, the whole task force was glued to the walls, something similar to slime covering them. They could not move a bit, only their heads free to move.

"Such an easy heist note…" A female voice surprised everyone, as Kudo Shinichi slowly made her way towards the thief smirking. "I am starting to worry you are losing your touching, magician-san." For a moment there, Inspector noticed Kid shiver. Blinking surprised, he turned around to stare at the girl, suddenly aware her smirk was a little bit too evil for his liking.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, my lady." Kid stated, taking one-step back. Like he had said before, Tantei-chan smirking was way too dangerous to mess with. "However, I must admit this heist was prepared today, and I had no time to prepare a special notice."

"I know it, don't worry…" As she smiled even more, everyone in the room wanted to run away. They had heard of Kudo Shinchi before, saying she was a calm and relaxed person… However, they knew the calmer someone was, the worst they were when angry. And she sure looked angry. "After all, you paid my school a special visit today, didn't you?"

"What? How…? When did you figure out?" Narrowing his eyes, ignoring the completely shocked expressions everyone else was sending him, Kid wondered if everything was an act. Maybe she just wanted to punish him…

"When? Oh, from the beginning… You know, Haru isn't as quiet as they say he is…" Taking a deep breath, she suddenly calmed a bit, before a taking a couple of balls from her pockets. "Now, I believe I warned you about stalking me the last time you did it, haven´t I?"

Taking a few steps back, Kaito got prepared. She did warn him… and he really hadn't liked the warning at all. When a small ball flew his way, he quickly took out a smoke mask, thinking it was sleeping gas. However, he was wrong.

As the little ball suddenly exploded, Kid almost was hit by something extremely similar to his own slime… thou this one was green and not black, and hardened as it touched something. Jumping left in time to avoid two more of those things, he tried to take out his card gun. Nevertheless, a hellish soccer ball kept him from doing so, as Shinichi glared at him irritated. "Never. Stalk. Me. Again."

It took less than two minutes for Kid to realize he would never escape her without getting hurt, but it took her ten minutes to calm down enough for him to escape. In those ten minutes, he had been hit by three of the fifteen cannon-like balls which were stent his direction, (he would have to apologize to the owner of the building later for the craters on the walls and broken windows…), avoided five sleeping needles, hid from eleven slime and color bombs, and who knows what more…

Therefore, after running, jumping and dodging everything like crazy, the last thing he wanted was to run… but he had no choice. The moment she stopped shooting balls against her, he threw a smoke bomb and run towards the roof, hopping he could escape before she managed to catch up with him.

However, to his disappointment, she had thought about it. The moment he put one foot on the roof, something caught both his hands and feet, with him falling down towards the hard ground. "Shit!" He mumbled, unable to move. His face facing the gray floor, he allowed his breath to catch up. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He was supposed to be the one asking for answer, and not her. He had prepared a special trap _for her_, and now he fell into _her_ trap. Paying attention to everything around him, he heard as faint steps approached his location. Rolling to lay on the back, he eagerly waited for her to appear. She wouldn't attack him now that he had no way of running away, would she?

"Oh my, so you did fall into my trap." Her amused voice stated as the door opened again, and the blue eyes teen smirked. "It is strange, isn't it, to be caught up in a trap. Normally it is me who had to avoid them… not you." Approaching him, that predatory smirk still on her lovely face, Kaito gulped. So stalking her had been a bad idea….

"Good night for you too, Meitantei." His pride had been hurt, he felt into a stupid trap… but that didn't meant that he would stop behaving like Kid. Smirking back, he tried to stand up. Or at least sit, since his hands were still tied behind him, his feet tied too.

Smirking, Shinichi slowly approached him, taking out a sharp knife Kaito didn't know she had, sitting near him. "So, was it fun, stalking me?" For a moment there, he wondered if he was hearing things, until he turned around to face her.

For some reason, her smile wasn't threatening anymore, and her hands quickly moved to cut the ropes tying his limbs as she continued talking. "I was half expecting this to happen… But it still was a surprise when I noticed you…"

"How did you know?" Letting the sweet act drop, Kaito frowned as he rubbed his hands. They were small bruises on them… "I was really confident about my disguise this time…" She laughed a little bit, sighing right away.

"I wont tell you…" She sung, laughing at his annoyed expression. Well, at least she calmed down now… It would be difficult to ask his next question if she was still angry with him. Oh, and Kaito needed to make a mental note: never stalk Tantei again… It only lead to painful experiences…

"So…" He mumbled, looking up at the silver moon. He could feel her gaze on him, but he felt too embarrassed to look at her. After all, he was about to ask her a super personal question. "Are you and that Haru guy in a relationship?"

As the silence took over the roof, Kaito waited. He knew his whole world would depend on her answer, and yet he was afraid of it. What if they really were going out? What would it mean for him?

Unlike what people thought, Kaito wasn't dense and he truly wasn't stupid. He knew from early time he was in love with her, in love with the enigmatic and mysterious Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi… The fact that he kept day and night dreaming about her, that his thoughts kept running her way and he always looked for her in the crowd didn't leave any questions…

He loved her, cared about her and wanted her to be his and only his. He wanted to kiss those pink lips, to caress that pale skin, to make her look only at him. How many times had he dreamed about them, those blue, blue eyes? How many times had he wished she would turn and smile at him? Those feelings weren´t rational, they were beyond dangerous, with more destructive power than a bomb… and yet he cherished them and protected them.

As a loud sigh, followed by laughed, became audible at the silent roof, Kaito knew it was time to come back to reality. If only she looked into his eyes… she would see so much love, so much affection… Shaking his head to clear it, he finally looked down waiting for her answer.

"You… you…" she mumbled, laughing more than he thought she could. The last he saw her rolling around in the floor laughing was… when he accidently painted his own hair pink, as well as his costume and hat. "You really think we are…?" she tried again, but the outcome was the same.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, pretty sure the subject he asked was really important, he couldn't help but feel annoyed a bit. She completely ignored the confusion and anger he felt, as if she couldn't even see it…. Well, if she didn't manage to understand how he felt about her until then, then it was possible she couldn't really see the turmoil of feeling inside of him. He _had_ a good poker face on, after all.

Trying to hold back her laughed, Shinichi finally got back the control of her own body as she smiled at him. "I am sorry to disappoint you… But no, we are not dating." For a moment there, all Kaito wanted was to sing and dance, his heart suddenly lighter. "However, I do like someone."

Her blue eyes suddenly caught his, and his poker face completely broke down as he contemplated such possibility. If she liked someone, then who was it? He needed to find that bastard and make him into a pancake… then send him to the Arctic Circle so they would never meet again.

"Kid?" Tantei called him, but he ignored her. In his head, the names and the faces of all Shinichi´s acquaintances were being played on his mind, as Kaito tried to figure out which one of them was it. He may have not followed her a lot those days, but one of his doves sure did… Now that he thought about it, he would need to reward her later…

"KID!" Shinichi yelled into his ear, suddenly alarmed. As she paid attention to her surroundings for the first time, she noticed an inconsistency. If she remembered well, and she sure did, that large black box hadn't been on the roof an hour before. And the blanket covering half of the roof also hadn't been there… "Kid, I think you should go… now…"

As his head, finally free from malicious thoughts, turned her direction, he noticed the fear in her eyes. The blue sapphires weren't looking at him anymore, widen in shock and fear. "Snake…" he saw her mumble, before the world went black.

* * *

A/N: No comments... I should keep my promised, I know I should... but somehow the time is becoming less and less, especially because I am a really lazy creature... This story is almost ending, most probably only one left... However, I may change mind who knows why, so no promises... :)

P.S. My back is killing me!

Assasin8: Not when you are lazy and have school... It´s like school makes me even more lazy... XD

Yuri Kumiko: Jealous Kaito is my favorite character!

Comment and review and you like (yes, you can insult me... I allow it) And see you next time!

Kaggami-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Decalimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 1 743**

**A/N: Well... this is the end, guys XD Just to tie some lose ends, and gives a cute ending XD Enjoy**

* * *

It was dark. The world around her was dark as the night… or maybe the night was as dark as the world? "What are you thinking?" Shinichi mumbled her eyes closed as her consciousness slowly came back. She needed to wake up…

A pair of blue opened slowly, and their owner quickly realized she was sitting in a chair, her movements restrained by something. The blue gaze swept the room quickly, and she located the white figure rather quickly. Or more like, it was impossible not to spot him, as he was the only person in the room aside from her.

"Shit!" She swore shaking her head annoyed. Even though she had been warned Snake was spotted in Beika… Even though she knew something might happen, she completely forgot about it. Well, at least the FBI had an eye on her, so it should not take them long to find her and arrest him.

"Tantei!" A faint voice called her, and she quickly opened her eyes once again to look at the fallen teen. He was strangely pale, and she wondered why. His eyes were strangely focused, and more serious than she would like to see them. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

His mumbled questions made her smile, as she realized she liked when he was concerned about her. It made her feel especial, even though she knew he cared about other peoples. Even if it was someone else, he would still be worried. "I am fine." Shinichi lied, smiling a little bit. "What about you?"

Nodding, trying to unleash the ropes around his arms, Kid sighed a bit. "I am fine too… But I don´t think we will remind this way unless we escape…" The ropes were a little bit too tight around him, but given a few minutes, he would escape them. "You knew he was here, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing, realizing she did badly, Shinichi didn't know what to say. "Well… I was not expecting them to strike so soon. Plus, you haven't even announced your retirement so…" Sighing once again, she really didn't know what to say. It was all her fault…

"I see you woke up." A cold irritating voice resounded in the small space, as three pairs of steps quickly approached them. Frowning, Kid managed to unleash his ropes at that moment, wondering if he should strike right away or not. "Don't you even think. One wrong more, and I will kill her."

Appearing from the darkness, Snake smirked, holding a gun in his hand as two more people followed him in. Wearing black clothes, that man laughed with triumph as he approached them even more. "Did you think I wouldn't realize you found it? You forgot to give the gem back, Toichi."

Flinching at the name of his father, Kid sent Snake a glare full of hatred, before talking back. He used his father's voice, ignoring the strange feeling it gave him. There was no way he would reveal he was Kaito, not Toichi… at least not until Snake was caught, and all that mess was solved. "Then why did you bring her? Unlike me, a missing detective brings a lot of attention. Especially considering who the detective is."

Giving Shinichi a look, Snake slowly walked towards Kid. "At first, I wasn't going to bring her… Just kill her on the spot… But then, I overheard something. She has Pandora, doesn't she?" Blinking innocently, pretending to be confused, Kid sweated inside. How did he know? "So, you better say where it is, little girl, or else I´ll kill him."

As Shinichi´s eyes locked with Snake´s, she flinched. If she told him, Kid would hate her forever… but if she didn't, he would kill him. "I… I don´t know a thing about Pandora…" She mumbled, hopping her acting skills would help her. "What is that in the first place?"

Smirking, Snake pointed his gun at Kid, and shot it. He did that without a second thought, his eyes always on the terrified girl, whose eyes looked on the blood. It was red… red, scarlet, real blood flowed from Kid´s leg. It drenched his white clothes; it took over Shinichi´s consciousness.

And for the first time, she hated someone enough to kill. "Where is Pandora?"

* * *

One month later, Shinichi was finally allowed to leave the hospital. Ok, she knew it was all her fault she was shot and all, (no it wasn't); but did they really have to force her to be there for a whole month?! There was no need to do it… She could always survive using only one of her hands…

Sighing irritated as she made her way back home she watched the sky annoyed. She had to admit that wasn't the only thing irritating her… After that last exchange of words, when Kid introduced himself as Kuroba Kaito; that bastard hadn't appeared again! Not even once!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She mumbled, without even noticing that her feet were taking her somewhere else. She had researched him a bit, it was in her blood…; and as it turned out, he was the same age as she, went to Ekoda high school and planned to be a magician, just like his father. She thought it was sweet, for the first two days… but after that, all she wanted was to punch him.

"Damn it!" She stated, finally stopping walking. Thinking about him always made her mad… After all, was it that hard to visit her? No, it wasn't… And even after she kissed him! That was her first kiss for goddess sake! "Stupid, idiot magician…" She mumbled, sighing again.

"Are you talking about Kaito?" Surprised, Shinichi quickly turned around when she heard a voice behind her. "He is currently eating lunch in classroom." A cute girl stood before Shinichi, her brown messy hair the only thing which kept the detective from hugging the girl, so much she looked like her childhood friend.

"Kaito?" She whispered, only the noticing she was in front of him school. "Yes, Kaito… I was looking for him." Smiling back to the girl, while trying really hard not to smack herself, the detective quickly followed the girl. What was she doing?

"Did he prank you too? He always does it…" The girl whose name Shinichi didn´t know kept talking, but she wasn't paying attention. Meitantei was having a huge battle with herself, one in which Kuroba Kaito was the main reason. What was she doing, going to his school? Was she really that desperate to see him?

"_Yes you are… now stop worrying, go meet him and punch him_." Her violent side stated. "_No, kiss him! You know you want to kiss him._" Some other side stated, and Shinichi found herself brushing. Yes, maybe she wanted to kiss him… "_No, demand some answer from him!" "Answers, Answers!"_

"Oh, shut up…" Shinichi mumbled, clearly wondering if everything was all right with her head. They had arrived to his classroom… and she couldn't help but blush even more. Taking a deep breath, she followed the brown haired girl inside, noticing that idiot right away.

Kuroba Kaito, AKA Kaitou Kid, was sitting at a table near the window, slowly eating his lunch while spacing out. His violet eyes were glued to the sky, and he laughed stupidly from time to time, blushing a bit. Irritated for some reason, while wondering who or what managed to get his complete attention while she didn't, Shinichi made a decision.

"_Go get him girl!"_ A voice in her head said, and Shinichi quickly walked towards him. That idiot had so many things to explain. Ignoring the looks people gave her as she walked pass them, hear long hair flowing in the air, she stood right before Kaito. "Why didn't you visit me?"

It was a simple question, but it was the most important one. Noticing his eyes widen in shock, as they flew her way without believing what he was seeing Shinichi frowned. Was he happy to see her nor not? "Tantei?" He mumbled, and she frowned even more. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just looking for a certain idiot magician, who hadn't visited me not even once after I got injured because of him." She stated evilly, smirking irritated as she glared at him. She really shouldn't have confessed… or more like kissed him… "I was discharged today."

A lot of mumbled could be heard around them, but Shinichi couldn't care less. All her attention was concentrated on only one person: Kaito. "Well… It´s not my fault." He quickly added, his eyes also narrowing in annoyance. "I tried but they said you accepted no visitors."

"Lair." She stated, crossing her arms. "Everyone, even people I almost don´t know, visited me. So how come YOU, the source of my injury, didn't appear?" All she wanted to do was make him a little bit guilty, but the moment those words left her mouth she regretted it. He was completely and utterly guilty, and her words only made it worse.

"I´m sorry…" He mumbled, standing up. "I know it was my fault, but I was telling the truth about not being allowed to see you…" His violet eyes were full of regret, and all Shinichi´s hatred quickly disappeared. "That Haibara girl yelled at me and then told me if I visited you, you would move to America or something…"

Blinking confused, she remembered Haibara yelling at her after she woke up… "You should have come at night…" She mumbled, sighing. Yes, Haibara was capable of that… More than culpable. "But that is no excuse."

Sighing, his eye finally rising to meet herself, he nodded. "I know, and I am sorry… I understand if you hate me and all…" Once again, his eyes were in pain. Maybe he did care about her… Smiling a bit, she extended her hand forward.

"Well, anyway, nice too meet you, Kuroba Kaito." He looked at her confused, smiling happily, as he understood that she forgave him.

"Nice too meet you, Kudo Shinichi." Taking her hand, he shook it, before they both started laughing like crazy. His classmates only watched them confused… That is, until Kaito suddenly caught her hand once again, and kissed her. "I always take my revenge…" He mumbled, ignoring the yells and exclamation from his classmates.

From that moment on, Kid disappeared, only to appear from time to time… and be yelled at by an irritated Shinichi.

* * *

A/N: I finished it! Uff, that took too long... sorry for everyone who was waiting, but I hope you will like the ending. It´s not much, but I kind of likes how it ended :)

Thanks everyone for reading it!

Arigatou *bows*

Kaggami-chan

P.S. For those who are waiting for Break It All, it will come out next Thursday or Wednesday... Sorry


End file.
